1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of executing application programs by a facsimile device and a facsimile device having a function of automatically reopening the execution of the application program in response to recovery from trouble, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for starting and reopening the interrupted execution of the application program immediately in response to recovery from trouble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, memories required for facsimile devices are program memories for storing various application programs, memories for storing picture information, data memories for storing parameters designating various operational modes set by the user when required, and main memories for temporarily storing various processed data including control data and serving as a work area for a main controller for the facsimile.
Generally, the program memories include a ROM as a non-volatile memory. The memories for storing picture information each are a volatile memory which comprises a RAM excellent in read/write speed, or a non-volatile disc device such as magnetic disc easy to store a large amount of data although less excellent than a RAM in read/write speed. The data memories and main memory used are usually RAMs because read/write speed is considered preferentially. Therefore, if, in a conventional facsimile device, power supply to the facsimile device is cut off during operation due to an unexpected accident such as power stoppage, at least the parameters/data would be lost. Even if power supply may be reopened thereafter, it would be required to reset parameters and then to newly start the interrupted operations from the beginning.
Recently, in order to back up power supply to a RAM for storing data such as the above parameters, an appropriate backup power source (batteries) is separately provided to constitute a non-volatile memory, for example, static-RAM, so that even if an accident such as power stoppage may occur, the set parameters and/or required data are prevented from disappearing.
However, in this case, what is stored in the backedup RAM (data memory) is only so-called static data such as the parameters and/or dial numbers. Although time and labor required for again setting those parameters and dial numbers are eliminated, the interrupted operations must be executed again from the beginning when power supply is reopened. Thus, the actual situation is not virtually improved.
For example, assume that an application operation is executed in which image data on a document, to be sent, read by a scanner is temporarily stored in a disc device (picture data memory), and then the stored image data is sent concurrently to a plurality of designated terminals. If power supply to the appropriate facsimile device is interrupted, for example, due to power stoppage, the application program under execution is reset at that time, so that even if power supply is reopened thereafter, the processing performed so far is not continued and is left interrupted. In this case, control data, etc., in the main memory (work area) is lost concurrently with the occurrence of the power stoppage, so that the progress of the processing would be unclear, namely, the interrupted operation cannot be specified. Eventually, after power supply is reopened, the transmission of the image data must be again performed at the destination terminal designated first.
As described above, with conventional facsimile devices, the RAM which constitutes a data memory can be backed up by a battery so as to constitute a non-volatile storage t thereby hold system parameters and/or dial numbers stored in the storage irrespective of the presence of power stoppage. However, once power stoppage occurs, the application program itself would be reset, the operation performed so far is interrupted and the interrupted operation cannot be specified. Therefore, in order to reopen the application operation in response to recovery from the trouble, the application program must be reexecuted from the beginning.